Every Heart
by n00dle
Summary: Song fic. InuKag. I think the title gave away what song it is. CHAPTERISFIXED


**Every Heart (ooh, big giveaway)**

**I do not own the Inu-tachi. OMG INU-TACHI!111oneoen!111! Ok, I'm done. I just looove to say Inu-tachi for some reason. I think it's the tachi part that I like.**

**This is my first songfic, NO FLAMES. ONLY constructive criticism. CC ONLY! NO FLAMES! There. Take that, you morons (not all of you, just the flamers :) ).**

**Yeah, I do notice this is a Japanese song. Look up the translation, lazy. HEHE... ok... on with the story, ok?**

* * *

_Ikutsu namida o naga ara_

Kagome sat on the edge of the well crying. She felt horrible, and embarrassed at the same time. She cried a lot, right? She didn't like it, because every time... it was closer to Inuyasha, then something would just tear them apart. It was , to be with him; because she knew... he'd just be taken away again.  
What she didn't know, is that Inuyasha was watching her.

every heart; sunao ni nareru darou

Though, it somehow satisfied her. She knew it didn't really help, but even if he was gone later... he was still there. Just for a moment, even. And he was always saving her.

_dare ni omoi tsutaetara_

She wanted to tell him.  
He wanted to tell her.

_every heart; kokoro mita sareru no darou_

It would satisfy her, to tell him... if he loved her back.  
It would satisfy him, to tell her... if she loved him back.

_nagai nagai yoru ni obiteteita_

He probably did. They never stayed mad at each other for long, and even if just a second ago they'd gotten into a fight with themselves... he'd rescue her from a fight from someone else. She wanted him so bad.  
He wanted her so bad.

_tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

Kagome wished, she hoped, she dreamed... her entire life, she realized. It was meant to be... wasn't it? What was her wish every star?  
To have him.  
Not exactly to get rid of Kikyou as to kill her; just somehow get her away from Inuyasha.

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

It seemed their journey had lasted forever, but in all reality it was only two years so far.

_bokutachi was ai o saga eiru_

Neither of them realized it, but they were meant to be together, that was their destiny.

_tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

If they had each other, they'd get stronger. With their relationship. They'd work together easier and get more things done.  
It just worked that way.

_kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

All the times they'd spent together, by themselves, in the dark of the night's sky.

_donna egao ni deaetara_

She wanted him happy, he wanted her happy; neither of them realized what each other truly wanted.  
He thought she didn't deserve him and should go home; it was his fault she always got hurt.  
She thought he didn't want her there, and even if he did- she just got in his way all the time. It was her fault he always got hurt.

every heart; rume wo fumidasereruyo

Together they'd find a way, it may be separate; but in their hearts they were right there with another.

_hitowa; kanashimi no mukou ni_

Kagome stopped crying. It worsened her state.  
She needed to find him.

_every heart; shiawase ukabete nemuru_

He approached her first; taking the lead role. Not for selfish reasons, but for both of theirs. It was their chance to grow wings and fly, take responsibility. Say what they wanted to say.  
"I love you, Kagome," He muttered. She loved his sweet voice.  
"I love you too, Inuyasha," She stood up and hugged him. She'd gotten her happiness. He'd gotten his.

_itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga_

There were still obstacles, and the explaining. But someday... someday they'd be together forever.

_yasuraka ni nareru youni_

Both of them would give in easily, risk lives for another... whatever it took.

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

So on and so on; it would take forever to get rid of those obstacles.  
But they'd overcome them and be together.

_boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

They were living for each other. They'd managed to stay alive every battle. Because each one would save and risk their life for the other.

_toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

They shared their bad times...  
But the best times were the good.

_kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

They felt broken inside that they had to have their wait, but if they took their wait, it would come.

_osanai kioku no kata sumi ni_

So many memories flooded both of their minds at that one time they were together.

_atatakai basho ga aru soushi_

In each other's arms and warmth was where they belonged.

_ho achi ga hanasu mirai ga_

They were from different eras...

_itsumo kagayaite ita; so shine_

But, neither of them cared. They had already solved the problem.

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

It seemed their journey had lasted forever, but in all reality it was only two years so far.

_bokutachi was ai o saga eiru_

Neither of them realized it, but they were meant to be together, that was their destiny.

_tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

If they had each other, they'd get stronger. With their relationship. They'd work together easier and get more things done.  
It just worked that way.

_kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

All the times they'd spent together, by themselves, in the dark of the night's sky.

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

So on and so on; it would take forever to get rid of those obstacles.  
But they'd overcome them and be together.

_boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

hey were living for each other. They'd managed to stay alive every battle. Because each one would save and risk their life for the other.

_toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

They shared their bad times...  
But the best times were the good.

_kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

They felt broken inside that they had to have their wait, but if they took their wait, it would come.

* * *

it sucked, I know. And some repeated lines were for repeated lyrics, if you check. Hope you like it :) Song is Every Heart by BoA if you didn't get that. _-the n00dle._


End file.
